Another Chance
by Sinnto
Summary: "... Will you marry me?" Gasps, claps, squeals, smiles were everywhere. I stand on the sideline looking at the two couple. I blinked away the tears that came to my eyes and bit down on my lips. I should be happy... Was originally "I'd Never Thought"
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. Second story, hehe. I hope you enjoy this one like you did with my other one. Watch out for the twist later one… read between the lines. It will probably be in all Bella's POV.**

**Review, and give me feed backs on anything. I won't be answering much question about what's going to happen. It's not only Bella's and Edward's relationships that's going to go down the hill either...  
**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer Owns All.**

**______________________________________**

**Bella's POV**

Proposed

My car is going at a relaxing speed of thirty-five miles an hour, surprisingly. I am the one who would usually rush. For the first time in… ever, and I mean ever, I'm going to go out to eat at this fancy restaurant and actually treat myself to a good meal. Of course, this is something that rarely happens so I just have to choose the fanciest restaurant in the city I'm currently living in, Phoenix.

I'd like to say that I pleasure the sun's ray. I love it, and welcome it always. Though, I don't get nightmares often anymore, I still prefer day time over night time. There is many and many reason for all of this, but most importantly it was a reason that I would not like to explain, but mainly it's because I can't get over things.

Things, many things…. My past is always something I never think of. It's the things that I can't get over.

I parked my car near the restaurant and got out swiftly. It was in the evening of the day, but there still were sunshine. I wore no jacket, just a long sleeve V- neck shirt with jeans and a pair of tennis shoes, mainly the fact that I still can't walk without tripping and falling flat on my face after all these years. But when I need to, I can.

I walked into the restaurant and it was already packed crowed. Thankfully, I've made reservation before coming here - I didn't want my dinner to be spoiled – so I was lead to my seat immediately instead of waiting in the long line.

Half way through my dinner the lights went out and it centered in the middle of the room to a table and was on two couples. Suddenly, everyone was quiet and so was I.

"Rafaela Linz, I've known you ever since collage and throughout our time, we've been a perfect couple. I love you, I will always love you, and I've always have love you. You and only you. Will you marry me?" A velvet voice spoke up from the spotlight.

The voice sound so familiar but I can't say I've heard it before. I don't think I've heard the voice like that before, but the velvet of the voice is cracking through my memory… I've heard some kind of velvet like that before… but where?

"Oh my god!" Rafaela screamed, "Yes! Oh my god! Yes, I would definitely marry you! I love you, Edward Masen!"

I froze on the spot. _Edward Masen?_ I asked myself. 

_No, it's not him. It can't be him. There could be other Edward and Masen out there. Though, not popular anymore in this time…._

Soon the guy stood up and kissed his fiancé. As soon as the broke apart, I saw his face. My heart literally stop right there, whether because it was once again smashed into piece after his proposal or because he was brilliantly beautiful still, I didn't know.

It was him. _The_ same Edward I dated. It was _the_ same Edward that broke my heart into piece back in high school. He was different now, though it didn't make him less beautiful or handsome. If anything, he looked more brilliant.

The sparkle in his eyes, his _emerald _eyes were sparkling with happiness, as the same for his new fiancé. His hair was still the same way I remembered it, bronzed and messy. Just a head where you can call a sex hair. It looked good on him, fits him.

His eyes remained on his fiancé now. They looked radiant, and joyful. His eyes were on his one and only. The way his eyes looks at her… made me jealous.

I wanted to be the one who he looks at that way. And for one time in my life, I was the one whom he looks at that way. But that went down the drain ages ago.

"Alright!" I heard Emmett screamed, "Eddie, way to go get 'em."

Edward playfully glared at his brother.

Edward had always hated his nickname, Eddie. And always puts on a bad face when he hears it. But he never minded me saying it… or did he?

"I'm so happy for you," Esme loving voice came out as my head shifted toward her, "Rafaela, I already love you as a daughter. No one even ever come to your place in _any_ of our heart."

The pieces of my heart that was broken into pieces by Edward felt like they were stepped on hearing it from Esme. _Not even Esme liked me._

But how could I not already know that? I've always been a burden to the family. This girl is probably way better than I'll ever be.

"Yes! Finally! You're finally going to get marry! I'm going to decorate your whole wedding! Ah! I can't believe it! Rafaela is finally my sister! I've always wanted her to be my sister! No one else in this whole world would I want to be my sister, ever!" Alice spoke in a shrill rushed voice.

Rosalie just laughed, but it wasn't her usual laugh when I saw her at the house. It was actually friendly… caring…. Did she really hate that much?

Seeing their family together so happy made me sad. I knew that he was going to move on. After all, he broke up with me for a reason. But I didn't want to see it. God always do things his ways and causes me pain.

Everyone was praising Rafaela, and saying all the good things about. I'm not surprised that she is not even similar to me.

But who was I? It was my own fault for Edward's break up with me. I have no one else to blame but myself. There was no way I could compare to the girl in that is in Edward's arm right now.

I wish so much I could just jump out there and beg him to take me back, and he'd say yes. If only life was that easy, but it's not.

I held my tears and started to applause them, _whatever makes them happy, _I said to myself.

Now, I made my way through the crowd trying to hold back my tears. After all of these years forcing myself not to ever cry about them ever again just broke down. And everything was all because of me to blame.

_I shouldn't have even gone eating. _

**___________________________________**

**Don't be afraid to criticize and review :]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I write so short these days. But I can't help it! I don't have the imagination for these little parts… Other than that, enjoy! And feel free to criticize me and review. I really don't want to be writing a story no one wants to read, tell me if you want me to update daily at a specific day of the week/month. That's all!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all**

**____________________________________**

**Bella's POV**

Anger and Sadness

I attract unwanted things. Not for other people, but for myself also. Why in the world are they even in Phoenix? Out of all the places I run into them here. The company MCH is not in Phoenix. It was in Idaho, Boise, or at least that's where the head company is.

MCH was a famous company that the Cullen's and their adopted children own. They all took their real name now, I guess. Of course everyone knows them. They've been the head company of USA… since a few years ago. Right after _Edward_ graduated for school

The Cullens are a family I've known before. I've dated their so call "son". And he literally left me dead.

That sounded a little exaggerated? Trust me, it's not. But, we barely dated for a year and then he suddenly disappeared.

I've never actually gotten over the fact. I'm still in love with him, I'll admit that. But do I want to? No, I don't. It's just what my heart aches for, but it's not getting what it wants.

It hurts when I know he doesn't want me, it was obvious. But the fact that I had to see it for myself was just painful. The proposal with her, I had to be there to see it. That was just… excruciating.

My anger flared and my hands tightened onto the grip of the wheels as I tried to stop the unwanted tears from falling.

I slammed on the breaks as soon as I got to my house. I jumped out of the car and stomped my way to the door. Opened the door and slammed it so hard everything on the wall was shaking.

As soon as I got passed that, I let the tears fall out and I sobbed.

I told myself, over and over that I'd get over this, but I didn't. I sobbed even more because I knew why I didn't. He was my first love, and one that I could never forget. He showed me the way of love is. Cheesy isn't it? But most of my life before is either… unrealistic or just plain cheesy.

He was perfect in every way possible. That made me fall for him even more. I barely had a year with him before he broke up with me and left.

After that, I went insane. And I'm not kidding. But that brought me where I am today.

I finally wiped my tears and walked to the sofa, shoved a pillow onto my face and just hoped I'd wake up from this dream.

I finally gave up and sighed. This wasn't a moment to be crying. I shouldn't be crying.

I threw my pillow to the right of my and winced at the smashed sound that also came from my right.

"I hope it's nothing something important," I mumbled as I got up.

I walked up to the smashed vase. I sighed and picked up the broken pieces and piled them into my hand.

I walked to the nearest garbage can and dumped them in there.

I finally sunk down next to the trash can and started mumbling to myself.

The main idea of what I was mumbling was something about, "What did I do?"

Everything happened so fast. I barely knew what was happening. In one day, many things changed.

After one damned evening _he_ changed so dramatically. At first, I noticed something but I couldn't quite figure out what. But when I did figure it out… it was all ready too late for anything.

With that, I decided it was enough mourning for today and went to bed.

**____________________________**

**Review? Tell me what you think!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for waiting and reading! This isn't my shortest chapter, but it's not my longest in my whole entire writing... days. I hope you enjoy this. It's not that long. But it's not short as last time!**

**Tell me what you're thinking this story is going to lead! -smiles-**

**Review and criticize! I'll love you forever. No flames -pl0x- hehe! Have fun reading!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer Owns All!  
**

_________________________________________

**Bella's POV**

In Coming Request

It has been about three months since I've saw them. Everything went back to normal, as normal as they can be, of course. I knew from years experience not to dwell on things too long, it won't get you anywhere.

After I saw them together, I knew he was happy and I couldn't care less. He's happy then let him be a happy. I wouldn't want to interrupt his life again. He doesn't need me in his life. So, instead of holding myself back mourning, I just got up like I do every morning after that day and continue on with my life with just a little more information that I won't think about – ever.

I have my jobs to do, something that would distract me from thinking. I barely think anymore. I'm like a machine, I won't let myself think. A part of me thinks that it's cruel to stay away from something I truly want, while the other part tells me constantly that I don't deserve him.

I tell myself that I didn't deserve this pain, but it's not like he deserved me. When we dated, I knew he was far out of my lead, but being a fool I kept on following him. I suppose that's what I get for being a fool.

Suddenly a loud vibration on the table shook me out of my thinking.

I picked it up without looking at name, "Hello, Isabella here."

"Isabella! So nice to hear from you again," The preppy voice that I've grown to know, Aro.

"Aro," I acknowledge flatly.

"Well, it seems like you don't want to see me very much," He faked hurt in his voice.

"Aro, are you going to tell me what you want? I have work to do," I flatly asked.

"My, my, someone is moody," He joked.

"Get on it, Aro," I sneer his name.

"Alright," getting down to business, "We are thinking of joining company."

He was thinking on joining complain? Is he insane? How is this going to work; working with… other people. Our company has always kept to ourselves, we never even thought of working with another company because we know it would lead to many unwanted and revealed secrets.

"Are you_ insane_, Aro?" I snapped.

"No, I'm not," He replied calmly.

"You know very well that we can't work with other companies, we have to keep to ourselves. What company are you joining with anyways?" I said in a rush.

"Isabella," I winced at the name, "You are one of the four leaders of this, and your vote always meant the most. We're not going to actually join the company yet…"

"Excuse me? You called me about a minute ago saying you're going to be joining company. And now you're saying, we're not going to actually join the yet?! Damn it, Aro. Make up your mind on what you're trying to say!" I barked.

This was frustrating. I had work to do, I was an emotional wreck, and he called me up saying that we're joining company and then the next minute telling me that they didn't actually join yet.

"We were hoping you'll meet the family, and evaluate whether or not they would join." He said.

"Aro, I don't know if it's just me. But don't you know that we _can't_ work with other companies?" I retorted.

"Ahh, but we can, Isabella," He said, with a smile in his voice.

"Oh really? Tell me, who are we working with that would let us be able to _work_?" I was pissed off and taking my anger off of him

He is insane; I think he just lost the last noggin in his brain. Seriously, he out of all people should know that we cannot join company. It would only lead to more frustration for us.

"Do you remember my old friend?"

"Which _one_?" I questioned.

This guy has endless friends, how would I know which one he's talking about. Hell, I don't even remember half of who he tells me about. I never listen to his stories about his friends anyways. They always met in the same ways.

"Carlisle Cullen," he reminded me.

I almost dropped my phone right then. Carlisle… he was going to join company with Carlisle. OK, so that made sense why this would be less frustrating for the _company_, but it's going to put a hell more of a frustration on me.

"One of the owner of MCH?" I asked dully.

"Oh, you've heard?"

Of course I've heard of them, they are always on the news paper. The newest news right now is about Edward Masen and Rafaela Linz's wedding. How could I not know? I was even there when he proposed!

"Yes, Aro. I've heard of them. And you want to join company with this company or have you already joined with them without my decision?"

"We knew you'd be interested!" He said in a happy tone.

"Oh?"

"We know that you don't know them very well, so you have time to get to know them," He said.

I scoffed, as if I don't already know them very well.

"We're invited to Edward's wedding. One of the other leaders of the company. Carlisle adopted son."

Wait… I have to go to their wedding? God… this cannot be good….

"Do I have to go?" I asked quickly?

"Yes, Isabella. You have to come," He answered warily.

Crap… I was going to meet them sooner or later. And I prefer later.

"Isabella, you'll get your vote on this. But you can't judge them on the outside. You have to know them and don't do anything, I don't want you to," He warned.

I sighed. There was no way out of this, for sure. I might as well accept it and not draw attention to them.

"Do I have to meet them with you on the wedding day? I'll be there; I just want to see how they react without _me _being there and then I'll meet them later on…" I made an excuse for myself.

"Yes, I suppose that is fine," He agreed with my plan.

"Is that all, Aro?"

"The invitation will arrive at your house. And I guess you'll go there yourself and we'll meet up there. Unless you want to be invisible and act like you couldn't make it so you'll see exactly what will happen?" He asked.

That's a perfect idea…

"Yes, please. Thank you, Aro," I smiled.

"Alright, we'll see you then."

After we hung up, I felt like doing many things at once. And all of them are violent. I wanted to rip stuff up. I want to scream. I want to break stuff.

I'm usually not a violent person, but apparently I'm so stressed out that I want to break something. Now that's really out of my character.

But can you really blame me? We are going to work with the family I love. The family that I thought I belonged to, one time in my life. But then my dreams shattered.

I didn't get the happy ending I've always thought I was going to get. I spent time mourning over the loss of all things, and now… when I finally thought that I'll never see them again, when I became strong, when I can actually stand up and be who I am… they come back into my life. Could this get any worse?

Not only seeing the proposal was bad enough, I have to watch the wedding too. Watching the person I've always love get married off to another girl for the rest of his life.

I suddenly stopped my thinking and repeated what I just said in my head…. He's going to get married to her… he's going to be sealed off… and stay with her for the rest of his life…

This all came crashing down to me all at once. Soon, one tear strayed away from my eyes down my cheek. One by one it keeps going. And all of a suddenly, I realized I was on the floor sobbing.

I've promised myself over and over to get over. I promised myself that I'll get over it somehow and some day. But who was I kidding? I know I can't get over it. It was a high school crush. It was more than that. To me, it was love. To him? I don't know, possibly something really low – not even a crush probably.

Over the years, I've learned to accept myself for all the flaws I have. I stopped hating myself because I was imperfect.

But I really don't know how I can stand being in the same room and watch the person who hold my heart get married away to someone else. I know I'll be crying there, and I wouldn't be able to do anything about it. The people will wonder. Aro would wonder. Caius would wonder. Marcus will wonder.

I can't say that I've thought about our wedding day in the past when we were together. But I knew that I was in love, and it was not a crush. Why? This proves exactly why. I'm crying over a boyfriend I had ages ago. I went through so much before I could get to where I am today.

Life isn't fair, I learned that through many lesson in the existent that I have. You can't always get what you want. But at the same time, you can. I could get anything, and everything that I want. But something so simple as to have someone to actually see you, remember you, be a friend to you, love you, I couldn't have it. I taught myself never to trust other, because they aren't trustworthy because I don't want hurt. Because I'm a chicken, a wimp.

I drown myself in work, so that I don't have time thinking about the past. But now that my work has to do with them, how will I last? This isn't fair. Life isn't fair. I wish I can just drop dead, but apparently, it's impossible.

I hate Edward so much, at the same time I love him. Ironic isn't it? Something you hear all the time.

I don't know how to get out of this. Surely, they wouldn't let me get out of this. Apparently they want me there, so I have to be there.

I groaned at the massive headache I have from thinking too much.

I stood up and walked out to the balcony and stood there with my eyes close and feel the wind hitting my face. If only life can be easy as this. Standing here, never having to think about anything at all. But apparently, life isn't easy.

Over the years, I blame myself. I made myself miserable. I wasn't cruel and mean enough to go and make Edward's life miserable. I didn't go up to him and blame him for everything that happened to me after all of these years.

I wasn't selfish, I knew that now. I won't make his life hell. I just couldn't do that. I didn't guilt trip him. I have so many excuses to do so, but I never do it. I don't want to cause him pain. I don't want him to be sad. He has enough stuff to worry about already. I can't be cruel… but at the same time… there might be a part of me just dying to make him miserable, but I will never go with that side.

I open my eyes and look at the sunset, a great view. Something that represents a sorrow of an ending or an end to sorrow ties….

**___________________  
**

**Please, tell me where you think this is going to end it! :] I have an excited feeling... Well, I know how it's going to end up, but I wanna know what you think!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm quite sorry for the long wait. I had to do stuff… and it's summer so I went places. Enjoy… Chapter five might have an even longer wait… Because it's kinda hard writing the next part. But trust me, after I get through that. It's going to be crazy upside down world.**

**Rate and Review!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer Owns All!**

**________________________________________**

**Bella's POV**

Wedding Day

The days passed, and then the weeks came. Soon it was the day I was dreading since the beginning of last month.

Edward Masen was going to get married today. Normally, I wouldn't care, I wouldn't pay attention. I wouldn't _know_. But faith had a different decision for me.

Not only did I know today was his wedding day – the day where he is going to be married away by another woman – I have to go and see the ceremony itself.

It was my own personal hell.

I've hated this day of the month ever since I found out that I had to go. I didn't want to go, no doubt. Why would I want to go?

I let out a frustration groan as I snatched a deep navy blue dress with a V neckline. It hung tight below my chest and flow smoothly downwards. The dress was shorter than I'd like, but it wasn't too short, just about two inches above the knee.

I wasn't really original with my hair. I just curled it.

Shoes, something I used to have a problem with. If you've met me in the past, I couldn't even walk on bare ground with tennis shoes. Sometimes… it's a problem, but not a lot anymore. I rarely trip or anything. I can actually walk smoothly and gracefully. The only time when I'm not able to do so is when I'm not paying attention, in shock, or just have no control.

So here I am, wearing heels. I wasn't up for stilettos, because it was just too painful to go on that. And I'm not much of a fan on stilettos anyways.

I walked out of the house, grabbing my keys and purse. I wasted no time to rev up the engine of my car and drove away to the wedding. I wanted it to be over as fast as possible. I won't linger there anymore than I need to.

The drive was quick, or was it because of my insane drive today? I don't know. I didn't arrive early, but I didn't arrive late either.

I wonder if they started the ceremony already…? Of course I could care less. I didn't want to see the damned ceremony at all.

I got to the church and cracked open the door, just a tiny bit, enough for me to go through. No one noticed me coming in. I just stood there near the door, so if anyone does notice me or recognized me, I'll have an easy escape.

The church was beautiful, an Alice's design for sure. Everything was perfectly done and shaped well. The colors matched so perfectly. The smells of the flowers fix nicely together. A dream wedding for anyone whom marries here.

I took recognition that it seemed the ceremony already began. The bride and groom were already there, everyone was in the position. It was all very quiet for some reason, shouldn't they be saying something? I'm sure that's how wedding ceremony go.

I look around and made eye contact with Aro. He narrowed his eyes at me, possibly because I came in late. But then look back at the groom, ignoring me.

Wait… why is everyone staring at the groom?

The pressure was fully on him now. The moment of silent, during ones saying… it never a good sign.

I suddenly took noticed that he was shaking lightly. And his bride was giving him a skeptical look at him.

His brothers and sister seemed to have fear in their eyes.

Alice was nervously playing with her fingers – the most obvious sign on all.

He took a closed his eyes and took a deep breath and opened his eyes to meet the gaze of his soon- to-be wife.

A smile started to form around his lips as he looked at her, and it grew.

It was like he went through his midlife crisis right in front of everyone here. He seems like he was making an important decision of some sort.

The bride seems to understand, because she too, did form a smile on her lips.

"I do," He answered triumphantly.

Then, cheers erupted in the audience of the long wait of the 'I do'.

"You may now kiss the bride," the preacher said.

As they kissed I clawed my palm, I could feel very much pain but ignored it. My knuckles were tight. And I narrowed my eyes as if it was stung by something.

I walked out to of the ceremony stiffly and was hit by a strong wind. I paused and finally let the wind relaxed my position as I walked over to my car, which was parked very far away for an obvious reason.

I'm planning to also arrive late to the reception party. I wanted all of them to be inside, serving their guest and greeting so they'd pay no attention to me.

God, I just hope Aro, Caius and Marcus wouldn't tell them _anything_ about me.

I got in my car and sighed.

Everything seemed so real. Even I couldn't have imagined our wedding like that. Surely, I never given a wedding as a thought before when we were dating… but that's because of my mother, whom is strongly opposed to marrying at an early age.

Is that one of the reason why he didn't stay as long with me?

I quickly stopped that train of thinking before it could get any farther.

But in the back of my mind, I was purely jealous… not only because she had Edward. But also that she had the family's love.

Of course, they liked me. But they didn't like me enough to think as a family member… no matter how much they said it…

If they really thought that way, then why did Carlisle move for his _job_? Why didn't anyone stop him?

This obviously showed that they don't really care. They just say it, but their feelings are fake.

I wish I can hate them, but life would not let me….

It was late evening when I arrived at the reception. No one noticed when I walked in. It was actually during the time where the Maid of Honor and the Best Man to give their speech with the groom's and bride's parents.

And Alice was up….

"…All of my life. My whole entire life. Edward was never happy with anything. He was never in love. He didn't love anyone. I've never seen him fall in love ever before. There was a time in my life where I thought he would never get marry again. Boy was I wrong. And I couldn't be more glad!

"These two met by me – all credits to me," She joked and continued, "I met Rafaela Linz here in my class. It was when Edward, Rafaela, and I were in freshmen year in college. Of course, she became my best friend! I swear, I never had a best friend close as her and Rosie! All three of us connected."

I began shaking, tears were threatening to spill. And yet, I couldn't believe my ears to what Alice was saying. We were best friend. Edward said he was in love with me. He fell in love with me… All of this was a lie the whole time to keep me going on and on? To make me a fool? All my questions are mostly answered. Now I'm missing the why's.

Alice continued her speech as I bit the inside of my mouth so hard to keep from crying.

Soon, almost everyone that needed to say a speech said a speech.

While everyone was clapping… I was holding my tears in. These words cut me in so deep, they'll possibly leave permanent wounds in the future.

Esme was the last one, "I'm so glad to be able to be here today. Even though I'm not Edward's non-biological mother, I still love him to pieces. Seeing him grow up is one of the best things. But I've never seen him in love. I couldn't even think of a better wife for him. If I had to remember all the girls that been in his life, short or long, she wouldn't have been a good enough wife as Rafaela is."

I broke right then. My tears streamed down my face. I was sure that the person she mentioned was me. One of the girls in his life. I've always thought Esme was a gentle, kind, sweet person. But what she said today clawed me. I don't think I can ever even feel the same as I felt for her again. All those caring words and action she did to me… was it all a lie? Fake? It hurts me so bad. I'm sure she didn't mean it to hurt me. Because she didn't know that I was going to be a guest here.

I quickly walked to the girls' bathroom and started sobbing. I splashed water on my face as I cried out all the tears I've been holding inside of me ever since I saw that proposal.

Yes, I cried after seeing the proposal, but it was nothing. I kept it inside of me. But now, everything just came rushing out of me like a spring. Crying, sobbing, tears streaming everywhere and ruining my makeup.

"Yeah, I just need to go in here for a while. I'll be back to see all of it!" A voice said from the outside of the bathroom.

I didn't care. I just kept crying and splashing water on my face.

The door opened and I turned the sink off while wiping my face with my hand I heard a gasp.

I turned to the person that gasped and stayed frozen still, staring into her eyes. I did not expect to see her and for her to see me like this, right now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Right… You all probably hate me for being so inactive? I didn't even post anything during the summer. Yeah… I get lazy… well not really. I write when I'm under stress? Lols. So I just started school again, so yeah. Under stress! Here is the next chapter. I'll make sure to try and update. But school is more important ( so much hw already!)**

**Yeah. I haven't write anything in a long time so I'm really really rusty. So yeah, this is the third edit of this chapter. I'm so sorry.**

**If you want to keep track of me or w.e add me on twitter! Sinnto!(: I update that a lot  
**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer Owns All!**

**

* * *

**_Caught_**  
**

This was a shocking scene to believe in.

Here I am, trying to hide myself from the Cullens; one of them walks into the bathroom and sees me in a horrible mess.

She stood at the door looking blankly at me, obviously trying to figure out how it's possible. But the problem was that it wasn't possible.

It wasn't possible that I was standing right here in front of her eyes. I'd never thought that I'd be caught in this situation. I wasn't prepared for what's going to happen next. Was she going to scream? Or was she going to think that it's all a hallucination and walk away. Or is she going to find out the real reason. Maybe she'd think that I'm just a stranger that looks like… myself?

She stood still, looking at me up and down over and over. I could see blankness in her eyes wondering about the possibilities.

Her brows fused in confusion. I stood still holding my breath just wishing for anything else to happen to divert her attention from myself. Hopefully I'll have enough time to elude myself from the scene and she'd just think that it's her imagination, which I doubt will work.

I think realization hits her when her eyes turned wide with shock and looked at me.

She slammed the bathroom door close.

"Oh, my, god. Is that you, Bella?" Her voice wasn't crystal and smooth as it was. But the voice was still crisp and clear.

It was a shock to me that she even knows my name, let alone remembers it. She didn't like me in the past; I knew that as a fact. Edward mentioned something about her needing to get over herself. Didn't know what that was about, though.

Her crystal eyes pierced through me sharply.

"I… uhh," I stammered, unable to answer her question.

"Oh my god. It is you!" She explained with disbelief.

She ran toward me and engulfs me in a big, tight hug. I was definitely not expecting this. From all the time that I spent with the Cullens, she was the one who said they stayed away from me and glaring at me always. Why is she even hugging me?

"Rosalie?" My weak voiced acknowledged her.

She pulled back, but kept her hands around my arms as if I'd disappear. She stared right through me, she blinked her eyes.

"How could you even get _in_ the wedding?" She asked.

I looked down, I couldn't tell her the real reason, it'd be… very… unbelievable. Me with the Volturi? I bet she'd laugh or even scoffed at me.

"Friends…" I mumbled under my breath.

"Oh my god, Bella. I can't believe you're here…" She suddenly stiffened, "Why didn't you stop the wedding?!"

I was shocked. She wanted me to stop the wedding, when almost everyone in the damn room thought she was the best wife ever would be fitted to Edward and here she wanted me to stop the fucking wedding? Is she even sane? How abstruse is that?!

Just then, I noticed Rosalie was the only one who didn't actually go up and give a speech about how much she felt that they were just perfect for each other.

"Why are you asking me that question?" I asked her flatly.

She gaped at me.

"Bella, wha-"

She was cut off by the yelling of who I believe is Alice, "Rosalie. Its Edward's wedding day! You can't hide in there for the whole reception!"

The door handle turned and my eyes grew big. As the door started to open, Rosalie pushed me into the nearest stall giving me the eyes that said, "Shut Up."

"Alice." Rosalie answered Alice.

Bella had locked up her stall and stood frozen there, barely breathing.

"Rosalie! Our _brother _has finally found someone who he actually loved. The least you can show them is some support!" Alice shrilled on top of her lungs.

"Alice," Rosalie bit out, "I've already told _all_ of you what I thought. I do not accept her as family. God damn knows that she is not what Edward loves."

My heart was hammering through my chest. I didn't get a single thing they were talking about. What does Rosalie mean she doesn't accept her? Why? And why isn't that who Edward loves? So many questions formed in so little time.

"Rosalie. What can we do now? Go back in time and change the fact that he left her? We're not Gods, Rose." Alice replied with a hint of sorrow.

_Are they talking about me?_ I could only hope that Rosalie won't say anything about me being here. I doubt that she would. If she was going to, she wouldn't have pushed me into the stall and she would have just told Alice right there.

"It's not my fault Edward was a dumb ass," Rosalie's voice was getting higher and louder as the conversation followed, "Just gets out. I'll be out soon."

I could hear Alice huff and stomped out of the bathroom slamming the door.

Rosalie sighed and called me out of the stall.

I stood in front of her awkwardly because I didn't know what to say now.

I had so many questions to ask her. I doubt she'll answer half of them. I was never close to Rosalie. And the point that she actually is acting close to me is just strange.

"Bella. I know we've never been friends or anything or whatever. But please, forgive my past. I'm one hundred percent loyal on your side.

"I'm sorry for everything, including everything everyone else is doing wrong that they don't even know about. Please, let me be your friend." She begged.

I looked at her eyes. They were full of honesty. In all of my past, I had no one to trust. I had no one to even be friends with! But Rosalie is being truthful. I can tell.

"Please," she said again.

This decision will either hurt me or help me.

"Alright," I mustered all I had to smile.

She jumped at me and hugged me closely, "Thank you so much."

Unlike the first time, I actually hugged her. Enjoying the feeling of someone being there for me.

She released me and snatched my phone from my bag. She called herself and got my number.

She smiled at me, "I'll contact with you later. Be brave, Bella. I know things will be better."

Just with that, she left the bathroom.

I couldn't believe how better I feel. I feel that someone is actually here for me, on my side. Of course I'd never thought it would be Rosalie but… time can change people.

I walked out of the bathroom feeling better than I've ever felt that Edward left me. I didn't seem like what I had been. I breathed in and made myself face what's going on. I won't cry. Not on his day.

**Rosalie's POV**

I cannot believe it! This is unbelievable. I knew they were meant to be together. But no one took a damn of what I said when I told Edward was probably going to regret this. I just knew it. I had a feeling.

In the past, Bella and I haven't been the closest thing. I even hated her for reasons. But seeing her being invited to the wedding that should be hers and Edward, sobbing her eyes out in the sink of the elegant bathroom broke my heart.

Of course people think I have none. I was the ice queen.

Ever since Edward found that… _girl_ the whole family started to revolves around her. Of course I should be happy for him. In some way, I am. But I knew, we all knew that she wasn't what he wanted.

Rafaela wasn't Edward's type. I knew that.

Rafaela was the type of girl who's girly, cared about her looks than other people. I swear, deep in her mind, she's going for Edward because of his family.

Rafaela was actually the first girl Edward actually tried dating after Bella.

Everyone knew that Edward's heart has always been for Bella. It was a shock that he was actually interested in this self-centered bitch. That's why, during the wedding he had taken such a long time to reply. His sub-conscience knew how wrong this is. But his conscience thinks that it's the best for him. How wrong is that?

I've got to talk to Bella. I have to get them back together no matter what. It's not fair to Bella, Edward or Rafaela.

I've walked up to the table with the groom and bride. Apparently, the bride wanted attention on her and she glared at me.

"Finally," Alice glared.

Alice was Rafaela's best friend now. Ironic much?

She once said that no one will take the spot of Bella in her heart yet she treats Rafaela like the royal queen.

I rolled my eyes around them and sat down next to Emmett.

He is also on Rafaela's side. Everyone is on her side except me. They think that I'm going through a stage where I'm not the center anymore – like the time with Bella.

The tension in the air was thick.

"Rosalie," Edward's calm voice spoke, "Can we talk for a minute?"

"Why, of course my _dearest _brother. We can." I barked.

Both of us got up and walked to the empty corner of the room.

"Rosalie. Will you just accept the fact that Rafaela is our family now?" He fumed.

"No Edward. I cannot. And you clearly know why," I glared at him.

"The world doesn't evolve around you or her. It's the past, Rosalie. When will you let it go?" He spat.

"I was going to. But I won't ever now." I declared at his face.

Edward was quite mad by now. You can see him glaring at me with death glare exactly like what I'm doing to him. He had his fist clenched. I crossed my arm.

"Why can't let you enjoy my wedding?!" He bellowed but not enough so that people can hear.

"Because you know what you're doing is wrong. You know you don't love her. You're hurting people, Edward. Stop and think of what you're doing!" I whispered-shout back.

Some people are starting to notice this, so Edward tried to relax himself.

"I'm not doing anything wrong," He snapped at me and walked away.

"Of course you aren't," I whispered sarcastically.

I don't know what anyone sees in that girl! She had golden hair. Her eyes are green. She seems like one of those slutty whores. Sure, she's hot in a way. But I doubt that she cares anything more than the reputation, money, fame, and whatever else this family can get her! I just wished he'd read her mind!

He said he was into brunettes; he was amazed by Bella's chocolate colored eyes that were deep in meanings. Edward loves her for the beauty that she has. Bella didn't need make up, fancy or sexy clothes to look nice. I was jealous of that too. And yet, Edward just suddenly changed his taste in girls. It infuriated me more and more as I walk back to the table.

**Bella's POV**

I doubt that most people have realized that Edward and Rosalie went into an empty space in the room. At first I thought that Rosalie was going to tell her and my heart and brain went into overdrive.

I thought what I would do. Hide? I thought of Rosalie.

But from their conversation and posture, I could tell that they were probably arguing about something. So maybe Rosalie didn't like Rafaela as I thought on the first day….

It ended up as Edward storms off leaving Rosalie standing there staring daggers behind his back then walked back to the table as if she's doing it against her will.

I relaxed when I realize that Rosalie didn't say anything to Edward. But I froze back when I remembered that Rosalie didn't promise me that she was going to keep it a secret either. Crap.

* * *

**Har! Thank you for reading! Make sure to review(: It makes me happy!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So yeah. I just wrote this because I was sort of bored and because some people asked me for an update? So here you go! It's a quick write. This was sort of sad while writing it. I'm not sure if I even wrote with correct grammar, and I'm not sure if I described Bella to the fullest extent I can. Like I said, I haven't been writing. I'm warming up OK? I promise later chapter will be longer and probably more detailed in things. Like the clothing parts – rolls eyes – I couldn't even describe that. **

**This is mostly talking between Rosalie and Bella. I've left some hints. Try and pick them up. Remember, I did not say anything about what type and kind of story this is – yet. So use the hints I dropped… Other than that… have fun and enjoy! Remember to review. It makes my day.**

**Follow me in twitter! And if you want, add me on Facebook. Twitter is on my profile. If you really want my Facebook, PM me!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer Owns All.**

**

* * *

  
**

_Meeting Up With Rosalie_

**Bella's POV**

Ever since the wedding, I couldn't stop worrying. I couldn't help but doubt Rosalie. I didn't know whether or not if she's going to tell anyone. I mainly didn't want anyone to know that I'm here. Not to mention the fact that I'm one of the leaders in the Volturi who is suppose to be grading them on whether or not they join the company. I swear I bet they're just using the Cullens so that they can hide away.

This is horrible. Everything I tried to keep sane on is crashing down. _This isn't fair. Why is it me? Why not someone else? Why am I suck into this one sided romance?_

All of the questions didn't do one good to me. It just makes me less and less strong. Everything that has happened in the past few days was tearing my walls that I built up down. It was like going back to high school again, being a high school girl again.

_This isn't fair to me._ I put my face into the palms of my hand and let the tears come out. I complained about why everything had to happen to me. Why. Why. Why. It's not fair to me. I've always been the one holding the pain inside of me.

A sob broke out of my lips.

I curled up into a ball and hugged myself on the couch. It was useless to the ripping inside of me. My heart was tearing up. The patches that were closed were exposed out to the world again.

Everything I build up till now. All the reputation I have. Is coming loose under this. If Jane were to see me like this, I wouldn't be Lady Isabella. I wouldn't be the bitch who lashes out when someone did wrong. I would just be Bella. I would be the high school girl who had her heart broken. I'm _only_ a high school girl. No one can blame me. It's not my fault I'm stuck in love with what I love.

I've been sitting on the couch for a few hours now, just hugging myself to wish this nightmare would just be over. I wish there's an easy way out of this. I wish that I can actually kill myself to be dead. I couldn't. I just can't! Why does the world always make things go against me?!

I'm still cursing and lashing out how I hate the world. How I hate God. How I cannot get whatever I want. Why can I not be spoiled? Why is it always in God's hand to play with me? All of the questions roam my head over and over.

My phone went off and I looked at it warily I didn't know whether or not I should answer it. I was tired, mentally and physically. I'm not even sure if I can put up the act as _Isabella_.

I pulled the phone to my side to see who's calling me. I looked at the caller ID and sees that the name is _Rosalie_.

It was Rosalie. What do I do now? I don't know whether or not should I pick it up. I don't know what to say. And wouldn't her calling me Bella tell the family that she's talking to me?

"Why is this so frustrating?" I gritted.

I picked up the phone and let faith be whatever it is. It's not like they'd actually think Rosalie is talking to Bella as in the person they knew. Unless… no. Shouldn't Edward be on his honeymoon? So I'm safe at that part … right?

"Hello?" My raspy said.

"Hey, Babe," Rosalie called out.

_Did she just call me Babe?_

"Uhh, hey?"

"Can we meet at The Little Coffee shop?" She asked quickly.

"Sure…?"

"OK. I'll see you there in…"

"Ten minutes."

"Ok. Ten minutes. I'll talk to you then. Bye."

The conversation over the phone with her ended quickly like that. I guess she didn't tell anyone about me yet. And isn't trying to. Maybe that's why she's keeping it short so that other people won't catch up on her. But Babe? Seriously?

I let out a sighed and went into the bathroom to freshen up my look. I didn't want her to see my weak side. I didn't want anyone to see how weak I am. If I show them that I'm weak, they'd crush me.

I splashed water to my face and whipped away all the old tear stain. My eyes didn't look so red because it's been a few hours since I stopped crying. I brushed through my hair and left it down. Then I went into my closet to see what I can wear beside this outfit with tear stain all over it.

I picked a normal red tank and black tight jeans. A simple dressing rather than my normal outfit as _Isabella_. I didn't know why. I just felt that because Rosalie is on my side – or so she says – I felt better, I wanted to be myself. Someone I haven't been in years. Plus, even if I tried to act tough, I'm pretty sure she'll be able to see through it because she's seen me before. She can put the pieces together herself. I don't doubt that at all.

I stepped out of the house with the best attempt on looking confidence as much as I can. I walked to my car and drove to the coffee shop she asked me to.

I opened the shop and the little bell dinged as I opened the door shop wider. I stepped in and looked around. It looked pretty nice. It was classy but not formal. It's like one of those coffee shops where you go on breaks during work or school. The colors in the shop were warm. The color of the wood, tables, coffee cups, counter, chairs, and everything else. It wasn't me to go into these shops but it's pretty nice.

I looked around the shop to see if Rosalie was already here. She was.

Her hair was tied up with a few piece of hair out of place. A messy look for her, something I doubt she'll usually go out of the house as. But she still looked nice. Her eyes were vivid blue today because of the dark color cami she's wearing. There was barely any make up on her face.

I walked toward her and sat down on the comfy seats.

Rosalie looked up at me and smiled warmly. Her eyes were radiant.

"Hey."

"Hey," She smiled.

It was kind of awkward not knowing what to say. I was never close to her; I didn't know how to start a conversation with her. I didn't know what she wanted me here for anyway.

I fidgeted while trying to think of what to say.

"Uhm… Do you want something to drink?" She asked.

"Yes, can I get some regular dark coffee?"

She looked at me weirdly but ordered it anyway.

"How are you doing?"

She did not just ask me that. She just asked me how am I doing?

"I'm sorry, are you uncomfortable with me asking you?" She asked.

I let out a low sigh. She was on my side, I reminded myself. I don't know why I'm trusting her. I feel as if she's the only one who I can trust. It was just all in her eyes. Her sincere.

I breathed out, "No… it's just that, why are you even helping me? Wanting to be my friend? Why are you on my side? Why aren't you like all the others?"

She chuckled a bit, "That's a lot of question. But I guess it's only fair for me to answer."

She looked up at me, again with the sincere in her eyes.

"I'm sorry for all that you went through, Bella. No. I don't know what you went through. But I know from what happened to you in the bathroom, you had to feel something, right?" She eyed me, seeing if she had said anything she shouldn't.

"I don't want to…."

"Bella," She grasped my hand, "I'm on your side. Whatever you say, I promise that none of them will know unless you want it to be known. I want to help you."

"You still didn't answer my other questions," I mumbled trying to get me out of this situation.

"I suppose that's what I need to do in order for you to trust me huh? Well…"

She stopped talking as the waiter put the glass of coffee on the table in front of me. I took a sip from the coffee.

She sighed, "I don't know how to actually explain to you without hurting you."

I glace warily at her. What did she mean without hurt me?

"I'll just answer the first one and you can ask me the question that goes on with it. If you have no question then I'll answer the next one.

"I'm helping you because I know what's going on from… possibly the point of view you don't know. I'm not saying I'm going to say anything. But whatever happens, it's the people who owe you the explanation will be the one who will give you it. I just want to guide you into the right path. The path that is best for you." Her eyes met mine to see if I'm following what she's saying. And I wasn't.

She sighed, "I knew this wasn't going to be easy. Look. Bella. I saw it in your eyes the other day. You were sad. Crying. You want Edward but Edward is married. And I know that the way you've gotten all of this is wrong."

"What?"

I couldn't make sense of what she's saying. It was all a jumble mess.

"I can't answer anything to _why_ you're wrong. I can't even explain why. I'm sorry, Bella."

I looked down on the table and played with the spoon in my coffee, "Continue please."

"What Edward is doing is wrong. I can't do anything about it. I know as a fact everyone had hurt you during the wedding but," Her hand squeezed mine causing my eyes to look up, "They don't know that they're hurting you. They don't know you're here. They don't know anything. Don't hate them."

A tear drop rolled down my checks and I croaked, "I don't."

"You're blaming yourself. You shouldn't. That should be your top priority. Don't blame yourself. It's not your fault."

I looked up at her to see her piercing eyes that are filled with sadness and pity. _So she did care._

"I know what I say won't heal you fully, Bella. And I don't expect it to. I'm just here to show you that you have someone that is on your side. I know this isn't very… clear coming from the person who sends death glare at you," she smiled slightly at this, "but that was jealousy on my part."

My mind stopped right there. _Jealousy?_

She was jealous of me? That was impossible.

She was the beautiful blond; everything is so prefect about her… except for her personality. But now that I've see this side of her… she really is perfect and she's jealous of me?

She just rolled her eyes. She must have read off of my face.

"Edward is right, no self confident," she mumbled.

My eyes tightened a bit by his name but did not react any more.

"And the other question was why I'm your friend, right?"

I just nodded.

"Because your side is the right one. I've never been fond of Rafaela. And I know things you don't know…" Her eyes turned dark at this.

"And you, Bella, clearly need someone to be one your side. I know, that throughout your existence, you have been alone… were you?" She raised her eyebrow.

"Yes..." I whispered.

She just sighed and ran her hand through her hair, "I hope that one day, you'll look at me as a friend," she took a hold of my hand, "I will be here if you ever need me. Please Bella, let me help you."

Her eyes were begging me. And I felt all the passion she is into helping me get through this stage. And I knew that I can't handle it anymore. I _do_ need someone to lean on.

With that, I broke down sobbing and threw myself at her.

"Thank you, Rosalie. Thank you so much. You don't know how much this mean to me," I said through my tears.

She just nodded and ran her hand through my hair calming me down.

Rosalie held me until I stopped crying. She had a side that I've never known before.

"Rosalie, I do consider you as a friend now," I smiled through my teary face.

She smiled back showing her teeth, "Thank you, Bella. I'll always be here."

I looked at my time and said, "I should really get going… it's getting late…"

"Oh! I'm sorry. That's fine. Can we… talk sometime later maybe? Just normal, friend?"

"I'd like that."

"I'll call you!"

"Bye, Babe," I said, winking at her.

She just laughed it off as a reply and winked back at me.

Rosalie felt like an angel that was sent down from heaven to save me from the moment that I was losing my sanity. I couldn't thank you enough for that. I truly need her.

* * *

**Reviews makes me happy and gives me strength to write more(:**

**So why not just gemme a review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yeah. Yeah. I haven't updated forever. I'm a laziass. Sue me. I've only updated because… I saw someone putting this on "alert" and I remembered all about how people alert this and wants to keep reading… so here you go! Also props to JessicaLing for always bugging me to write(:**

**No, if you're asking, I did not reread this chapter.**

**Well, here's chapter 7, enjoy?**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I came home with loads of information that I've never known before. This was all new to me. I haven't actually talked or have had a real communication with anyone for a while now. But I felt a huge weight have been lifted from my chest. I have finally got everything out of my chest. I had someone actually listening and hearing every word I said. She actually understands. God, I couldn't be happier that I have someone to help me through this mess right now.

But was it wrong to keep another secret from her? Would she be mad if she knew I was with the Volturi?

I couldn't let her know that I was with them. Problems would occur through everything.

If it was another friendship with another person, I guess it wouldn't be this difficult and confusing. But that's going to be because I had no past relationship with that person. I had to think of something. With Rosalie here, she took some horror in my life away, but there was still this little mess in there that I'm not sure whether or not it's just right.

I didn't tell her anything about my past and she didn't bother to pry it – something I was thankful for. I haven't told her anything, so why is she so trustful? She doesn't know the real me. The Isabella Swan that has been after the Cullen's left.

Being with Rosalie had brought the _Bella _from the past out of me. I've never felt more… human than I have now.

After they have left, I was a cruel, menacing girl. You wouldn't believe the sins I've created upon myself. I smiled slightly about that. _If only they knew all of the sins. If only._

I was Isabella, not Bella. Not the sweet and innocent girl they've known. I was no where near that mark. The killings and murders, I did. I smirked at the thought.

How would the Cullens or even Rosalie think of me when they finally realize that I am the person that have been known as one of the most dangerous killers? It is a secret I have to keep along with the secret of the Volturi. Of course, I stopped being the dangerous murder for a while now and so the news has finally settled down.

Oh, what I can do to the girl who stole the man of my heart. Oh, what I can do.

I grabbed my hair and pulled it into my chest while sitting down.

_No!_ I mental grasped myself. _I can't be the girl who murders. I can't. I can't. I don't want to kill the only love Edward have. I can't. I won't destroy his love._

_But what about me? Look at the misery they've cost you. Hurting him would be one-hundredth less than what he had hurt you._

My mind battles back and forth.

What the hell was I to do? I couldn't even process all of what Rosalie told me. I didn't understand most of it, not to mention the fact that she's hiding parts of the story away from me. But _why_ is she hiding parts of the story away from me? Is that really necessary?

I stood up from the couch and started to stomp my feet on the ground like an annoying child who did get what she want. I let out a screech. I'm just so sick of this. I don't understand anything or what's going on. Why did I ever let Rosalie enter back in my life? It would've been _much_ easier if I didn't let Rosalie come back into my life. I could've just walked away and denied who I was. I could've done so many things to hide the fact I was there, but why _didn't_ I? Did I really want to be part of their family again? So much I'd take that many risks? No one would probably believed her if she were to say I was there. How the heck would I have gotten in anyway?

I froze for a moment. Why didn't she ask how I got in there? It was a wedding after all, I couldn't just walk in there if I wanted to. Why wasn't she curious and asking?

I put my hands over my face. I need to relax. Deep…relaxation…I needed to get out of here….

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"Oh for God's damn fucking sakes!" I screamed and flipped my phone up.

"What?" I screeched.

Whoever was on the other line must have been stunned by my tone of voice because he or she stayed quiet. I didn't even know who it was because I didn't bother to look at the address.

"Lady Isabella… I'm sorry, I called the wrong time," _Jane_ on the other line whimpered.

"God. You did, now why the _fuck_ does Aro or Caius want?" I growled. Jane would _never_ call me just because she wanted to. It's always under the asking of Aro or Caius because they were too much of a chicken to call me themselves.

"Well?" I snapped.

"Uh… They just wanted to know what you thought… of the… family?" She mumbled into the phone.

"Tell them that I'll think of what I'll think, and if they really want to hear what I want to say about the MCH they should call me themselves."

With that I snapped my phone shut and started walking to the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

I woke up the next morning in a blur, everything still fresh in my memory. I took a deep breath in and out. I picked up the phone next to me on the night stand and looked to see if there have been any miss calls. Apparently not, _scared dumb asses_. I decided that if they weren't going to call me. I wasn't going to call them either. Why waste my time? These bastards only want best for themselves and no one else.

I got up and begin my day like any other day. I went through the same ritual as any other days. Life begin to be boring… and more boring… and even more boring. It was just like a replay. Nothing seems to change anymore. And I doubt anything could actually surprise me.

* * *

A month past, Rosalie and I begin to see each other more and more often. We have gotten pretty close. Closer than I'd ever thought it was possible. If you were to tell me when we first met, we'd be close friends, I'd snort and roll my eyes and reply with, "I wish." But really, now we are basically close as hell. I don't even think she has any time at home anymore. It seems like she devoted all her time just being with me. Like she's trying to _heal _me. Yes, as she begun to get closer to me, we started telling stories to each other. She doesn't know _that_ much about my past and everything that happens, but she did know some. Even though she never knew much, she never pried either. I am still thankful for that.

To keep up with the charade, we have been calling each other different… names. I suppose lover's name like: babe, sexy, baby, etc. She would always comment me in those ways too, whether on the phone or in text, mostly when I send her pictures of outfit on my days that I'm going to a meeting party or just a party.

Soon, months past and we waste our time together. We even celebrated my birthday together. She was shocked that I didn't have any other friends to celebrate it with, so she took me out to a club and partied our asses off. We both came back to my house drunk and sleepy and slept through the whole day tomorrow.

So today, I think less and feel better than I have the past few months before… about nine months before? We've been together for about nine months just hanging around and fooling around.

I brushed my teeth, took a shower and then walked out to open my laptop to start doing the work I was supposed to be doing. It wasn't such a great day, and I really didn't feel like getting up to go to the park or somewhere outside to do my work. So I decided to stay inside today.

Somewhere past midway of my work my phone rang. Rosalie's number was on it. I picked up.

"What's up baby girl," I asked. _Hopefully we have something to do today so I can screw my work_.

"Bel-la," Her voice cracked and it sounded like she was crying. Better yet, she said my name on the phone, which is a sign that something _isn't _good.

"Rosalie?" I said alert, "What's wrong?"

"Can I please come to your house?" She sniffed, trying to control her voice.

"Of course! Where do you want me to pick you up?"

"I'm on a taxi coming to your place right now."

"OK. I'll be outside waiting for you."

With that, she shut the phone. I left hanging to just think, _what the fuck happened?_


End file.
